


Auroran Nightlight

by Aurya



Category: Pokemon, Pokemon Conquest
Genre: Because the FFN admins are jerks, F/F, Lemon, Two Heroes of Ransei, Written by a guy who doesn't have the balls to write a proper lemon, Yuri, ish, ported from fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurya/pseuds/Aurya
Summary: An accompaniment fic to a Pokémon Conquest novelization on FFN by Draconai Auracto.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draconai Auracto (AuraXtreme)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Draconai+Auracto+%28AuraXtreme%29).
  * Inspired by [Auroran Nightlight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233809) by Draconai Auracto. 



> Here's the backstory. My boyfriend Draco (who I mentioned earlier as inspiration for -"True Love" in Classroom Zero- and who has a Fanfiction account in addition to his deviantART account) wrote a novelization of Pokémon Conquest with a yuri pairing between Oichi and the female player character (who he named Evia). He loves Pokémon Conquest, so he ended up writing a pair of oneshots to accompany it. This one - a quick run of the Two Heroes of Ransei story with a kinda-sorta-lemon at the end - and a cute little wedding scene.
> 
> The problem is that Fanfiction is plagued by the jackasses known as Eliminator, who have an annoying tendency to shut lemons down. Damn thing got taken down. He can't even write a good lemon (by his own admission), it's written like a swordfight. There should not have been any reason for that.
> 
> He's got a good few readers, and I feel kinda bad for him and for them. I told him about my AO3 page (and got him blushing like a fire flan after he read my rendition of his True Love meme), and said I'd be willing to host his lemon. Let's just say that he is VERY thankful for me for doing this.
> 
> Draco's FFN page: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4036053/Draconai  
> I strongly recommend reading through his Conquest novelization (The Legend of Ransei - AuraX's Swansong) before reading the lemon. It kinda kills the oneshot if you don't know how he did the main story.

 

**Auroran Nightlight**

"Nine, ten, 'leven, guard!"

The weapon in her right hand was lowered, and she raised the defense in her left - a thick buckler that was light enough for her to handle - to block against the flat edge of a much broader battle plate that was swung towards her.

"And thrust!"

Now she raised the weapon - a thin rapier with an edge sharp enough to compensate for the frailty of its blade - and surged it forward. It skimmed faintly across the neck of her opponent, raising a faint red line across the skin alongside so many others that had already been left there; no blood had been drawn yet, but then drawing blood was not the point of this exercise. She pulled her weapon away, careful to keep it away from herself - too far, it seemed, for she was reprimanded with a light slap from the flat of her opponent's weapon.

"Never lower your weapon without raising a guard in its place. Stance!"

She braced her rapier at her side, keeping her buckler low before her - as she had been instructed.

"One..."

At the numeral's call, she swept her sword forward - higher than would bring harm, but low enough that her opponent raised her own weapon to meet it.

"...two, guard!"

Another meet, this one lower; then she thrust her shield forward to catch the attack.

"And thrust!"

The rapier was brought forth again in the opening after her foe's attack; another skim across her opponent's neck, this time just deep enough to draw a bead of crimson.

"Parry!"

She swept her weapon before her, meeting her foe's as close to the hilt as possible; the further up her blade it connected, the less hold she had. The sweep beat the attack aside.

"Three, four, five, guard!"

Two meets, and then a strike from her shield to deflect her opponent's own.

"Six, seven, eight, parry!"

Another deflection; her foe's strike connected with the basket hilt of her rapier, bringing it dangerously close to her skin.

"Thrust!"

This time her offense was just too slow, and her opponent moved to evade; she did so by dropping, however, and the exact delay of the rapier's movement meant it collided with a horn of rose crimson emerging from beneath her hair. A cry echoed through the chamber, rattling the blades across the walls; sword and shield were cast to the earth, and her companion, standing aside, threw her a more familiar weapon - a staff of shining cobalt, its head holding a crystal and filled with cleanest water. The head was held above her foe's head, a few drops falling from it; they connected with the flesh beneath her hair, then dripped down the sides and crossed the red lines at her neck. The wounds patched, and there was a long silence as she lowered her staff.

"I'm sorry, Evia."

Oichi's apology only brought the Auroran Warlord to shake her head assuringly. "It's alright," she insisted, getting to her feet. Oichi tossed her staff back to Jigglypuff, who caught it carefully, before reclaiming her rapier and buckler. The Dragnoran had requested that Evia show her swordplay, such that she could act as more than a healer in battle; but it would be a slow process, and Evia could see the medic was already exhausted even as she raised her weapons again.

With a small sigh - for she was a bit tired herself - Evia sheathed her Warlord Sword. "Let's call it a rest for today," she insisted, hooking the Aurora Shield on her back.

A relieved breath passed through Oichi's lips. She made her way to Jigglypuff's side, where the scabbard for her rapier was waiting; she sheathed the weapon and slipped it into the strap of her buckler before accepting her staff from the singer and starting out of the chamber of blades with her partner and Warlord. The door opened ahead of them, however, and Evia was surprised to see Glaceon stepping in, giving a small cry.

"Someone's come to see us...?"

+x+x+x+

"En garde!"

Weapons were drawn, the twin screams of blade against sheath echoing through the battlefield. He raised his longsword skyward, and dragon mist wrapped its blade; in response, she lowered her own sword at her side, prompting her partner to drape its edge in icy mist.

"Allez!"

The two sword-bearers rushed forward, their companions at their sides; the combatants stopped at ten paces, one launching a frozen gale to meet the violent pulse from the other's gaping maw, and the Warlords continued so that they could cross swords. Two met two, and twin shockwaves crossed the battlefield, throwing the logs scattered about to all edges of the battlefield.

"How are things in Dragnor?"

"I have left Ranmaru to tend to matters there."

The Auroran thrust the flat of her shield into Nobunaga's chest, causing him to stumble back; so too did his partner's Dragon Pulse falter, and Glaceon's Icy Wind slammed into Hydreigon with unkind force as Evia struck the Dragnoran's legs with the flat of her blade. Frost began to form on Nobunaga's greaves, but he quickly leapt back as his Dragon floated away; a thrust from his longsword sent a shot of dragon mist at Evia, who could only raise her shield before she skidded back across the battlefield. Glaceon leapt away from another Dragon Pulse, landing at his Warrior's side as she charged forward to cross blades with the Dragnoran once more.

The sound of the door opening brought their spar to a halt, and both of them turned to see Oichi panting at the battlefield entry to the castle, leaning on her staff.

"Brother, Evia, we have a visitor."

Nobunaga raised an eyebrow.

Oichi angled her empty hand from side to side. "Or five."

+x+x+x+

"To challenge you to unite Ransei for no reason but the challenge itself..."

The Warlord Chamber of Illusio Castle held a balcony, which was home to a stunning view. For all the terror that Illusian terrain could strike into travelers, the broken, floating landscape was a wonder to behold. Still more beautiful was the sight when seen beneath a full moon, for the nightlight gleaming off the crystal surfaces gave the scenery a heavenous glow - and so it was this sight, that she had missed during her conquest, that Evia chose to bask in, with Oichi at her side.

The Dragnoran's observation only brought Evia to shake her head. "The power with which to forge a Link brings with it a desire to enjoy battle, for the battle's _own sake_ ," she told her beloved. "So many mistake it for bloodlust... but no blood need be shed to sate it."

A smile rose on her face as she slipped her arm around Oichi's waist - which proved more difficult with the additional folds that had formed there. "On the subject of battle," she added, "how does it feel to be on the receiving end of power gathered from the world itself?"

"Oh, _Distortion_ ," Oichi exclaimed, setting a hand on her head - and nearly colliding with the arc that circled her upper body. "I have _no idea_ how you held that back. It felt like I was freezing and volted and on fire all at the same time."

"And **I** have no idea how you held _me_ back," Evia countered, gripping her neck - the healer's attempt to warn that she stay back had inadvertently landed an open palm to the same region that was usually skimmed during their swordplay sessions. "That was a whole 'nother flame."

Oichi set her glare. "Don't try to tell me that's the first time you've felt a burning pain," she reprimanded.

Evia raised an eyebrow at her.

"...In battle," she added.

A chuckle from the Auroran. "A brush of a blade, a shock in the hilt, a kick because I got too close - none of them even compares to a _binta_ from someone mid-transformation."

The Dragnoran laughed at that.

A long quiet; then Evia glanced back at the closed door to the Warlord Chamber. Glaceon recognized the notion and quickly flicked his tail up to lock, shifting the bolt as Evia caught Oichi's hand. "Speaking of fire..."

+x+x+x+

"Three, four, five, guard!"

Mountains are more inclined to peak than arc, and would rather come to a single point than a flat top. As such, Evia had enlisted the help of a few of Ransei's more hardy and hot-headed Warriors to shear the top of a mountain range in northern Ransei to a long, smooth surface. And it was here that she gave Oichi her hardest test of swordplay yet; the two of them dashed across the range, freshly dusted by the merciless blizzards that howled in the higher regions of Nixtorm. How Evia was able to endure this chill in her nightgown and still have the strength to move her shield and sword in accord, Oichi would never know for sure - although she had an few less-than-pleasant ideas.

"Six, seven, parry! Eight, nine, thrust!"

The healer was wrapped in the warmest, most mobile garments in _both_ of their wardrobes, with her buckler and rapier in hand, moving to the every order that Evia gave. Nobunaga had elected to accompany them, and was currently on the back of his Hydreigon as he strafed the mountaintop, watching to ensure nothing... unforseen should occur as they duelled. In one hand was his longsword, although its blade was bare; in the other was Oichi's healing staff, which she had insisted on bringing along in case she should land a blow on her Warlord that she did not want to.

"Ten, 'leven, twelve, parry! Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, guard! Thrust!"

The Auroran's orders echoed across the Nixtorm mountain range, such that Nobunaga - who could make out the Warlord but nothing on her person - heard them loud and clear. Glaceon was dashing at one side of their sparring ground, and the newly-evolved Wigglytuff was struggling to keep up with them on the other. As their swords crossed, it was clear that the girls were no longer aware of their surroundings, only of the duel they were locked in - a state Nobunaga had been in often before.

And he knew that such focus on a battle had its consequences.

"Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, guard, parry! Nineteen, guard! Twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two, guard! Parry! Twenty-three, twenty-four, thru _uuuust!_ "

The mountain range of Nixtorm was not endless, and Evia had underestimated the pace at which she would test Oichi. They had reached the edge of the sheared grounds, and she found herself struggling to maintain her perch. Oichi noticed her Warlord's disbalance a moment too late; attempting to avert her blade's edge only meant it left a nasty gash on the Auroran's shoulder. Hydreigon began to near the mountain range as Nobunaga glanced around, observing the mountain's slope.

Enough to gain speed, but not so much as to endanger them.

He turned to Glaceon, who had noticed Hydreigon's approach; the Eeveelution gave the Dragnoran a glare as though to say "Don't you dare".

A smirk rose on Nobunaga's face.

Hydreigon opened his maw and blasted a Dragon Pulse at the mountainside, just below where the two swordswomen were struggling to remain, and bringing the mountain into a violent avalanche. Glaceon quickly lashed forward, a chill _beyond_ the blizzard taking form as Evia and Oichi began to fall. Solid, flawless ice appeared below them, forming a sliding slope that began to extend towards the base of the mountain. A moment's pause as she realized their lives were not in danger as she had thought; then Evia managed to get to her feet. It took some brief doing, but she managed to stand upright as she slid down; then she pulled Oichi to a like stance, confusing the healer to all Distortion.

"What are you-?"

"Guard!"

The Aurora Shield moved, and by reflex Oichi thrust her buckler to meet the edge of the battle plate. There was a brief moment after the connection as Oichi wondered if this was part of her Warlord's _plan_ \- but then that moment ended as the next order came; "Parry!" Their swords collided with one another, and Nobunaga only directed his Hydreigon to follow the rapidly-forming slope; Glaceon was doing everything in his power to keep the bottom of the slope ahead of the girls as they continued to duel.

"Twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven, parry! Thrust! Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thrust! Thirty, thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three, guard!"

She did more than that; as Evia swung her battle plate, Oichi struck it with her buckler, putting enough force behind the blow that it knocked the Aurora Shield from her hands. The Warlord could only watch as the shield was knocked into the falling snow, vanishing beneath the flood of white.

"That was my best shield," the Auroran complained turning to Oichi.

She was caught off-guard when the tip of Oichi's rapier was set against her nose - with such caution that it didn't even pierce the skin.

A smirk lit Oichi's face.

Evia returned it with her own; then she lashed her Warlord Sword against it, beating it aside.

"One, two, guard!"

+x+x+x+

"What a beautiful sight..."

All seventeen kingdoms had been joined under the Auroran banner once again, and Nobunaga had asked that Evia accompany him to the peak of the Tower of Infinity. Oichi had elected not to join them, insisting the tower still held unpleasant memories - and neither of them had made any attempt to convince her otherwise - but Evia had acquiesced the request.

And Nobunaga's words rang true - for atop the Tower of Infinity, all of Ransei was visible, and it was a wonder to gaze upon.

"You've shown the world..." The Dragnoran shook his head, correcting himself; "You've shown us all that people should aspire to great things. That they should not content themselves with being weak. I too, believe this to be true." He sighed heavily. "And we must continue to believe. I shall do my utmost to show the same to all whom I should meet."

His words carried a meaning hidden none-too-well, and Evia turned to him, her horns - now a shining gold - catching sunlight unmasked by the clouds that lay below them. "Where do you intend to go?" she inquired.

"I cannot say," Nobunaga insisted. "But we cannot restrict ourselves to Ransei. I shall cross the oceans, and spread your message to all the lands I encounter."

There was no force to his voice, but Evia could see there was no convincing him otherwise; she fell quiet for a moment, gazing back over Ransei again. "For now," she offered, "would you accompany us back to Aurora?"

Nobunaga nodded, a smile on his face. "I believe I shall."

+x+x+x+

"You said it wouldn't happen again."

"It didn't. Not in your conquest."

It was midnight, in the Warlord Chamber of Aurora. Shortly after Evia had retuned the castles of Ransei to their original Warlords, she had seen a balcony added to her chambers, with sliding window doors so that storm or gale could be shut out if need be. The skies were clear, tonight, and the doors left open; the curtains, however, had been cast across their opening, such that the only light in the chamber was that of the crescent moon that flit through the faintest of gaps between them.

For when sight is restricted, touch becomes amplified.

Evia lay upon her bed, naught on her person but the Warlord Crown that emerged from beneath her hair. Oichi hovered lovingly above her with a blanket draped over her back; one hand drifted across her beloved's ribs, with the other gently tracing the golden horn on Evia's left side. How she remained suspended there without anything to support her, Evia had never been able to determine; but always did she let it slip to the back of her mind. Sudden contact with the horns resonated violently in the Auroran's flesh, bringing shock if not pain, but the careful caresses of her beloved only set her pulse to racing.

Her breath drew taut when the caress met the base of the horn, and continued down her flesh to parallel the other. She lifted her head from the pillow, so that her horns would not press against it, as she drew Oichi into a roll, the healer colliding with the bed and the swordswoman taking her place above her. One hand collided with the mattress, to support herself; the other began to trace across her beloved's flesh.

"Don't," Oichi reprimanded.

"Says she who intended to take this very path with me," Evia argued.

The Dragnoran gasped as her touches drew tantalizingly close, only to pull away. "You always... remain... so silent..." she protested. "Brother... is in just... the next room..."

"Forget about Brother," Evia insisted. "Forget about it all. Just let the world slip away."

Oichi gave half a cry as she felt her lover's touch dance across her flesh, approaching where she most wanted them only to pull away at the last moment - but only half a cry, for the other half was silenced by Evia catching the healer's lips in her own. Their tongues wrestled between them - and though Oichi was still her inferior in a clash of blades, this particular struggle always saw her the victor. She could feel Evia's fingers tracing patterns that belonged on the Tower of Infinity, the back of the Sea Basin, the wings of Hatched Destruction - anywhere but across her flesh in lieu of granting her desires. The Auroran drew lower, such that Oichi could feel her breath on her skin - and the moment she did, the breaths intensified, cold air making contact in all the right places. Alas, the movement of air alone was not enough, and the healer longed for the tantalizing sweeps to stop.

"Please," she begged. "Don't..."

"Look at you," Evia mused. "I know not that I have ever seen you so desperate."

A violent breath was sucked between the Dragnoran's lips as Evia's fingers continued to dance - she would adorn Oichi's flesh with patterns like the scales of Earthen Order, but always just moments from where she wanted it.

"You speak... of desperation," she gasped. "You... have never felt..."

"I have duelled with Arceus." A chill tore down Oichi's spine at the Alpha's name, yet it only intensified the pleasure from Evia's warm hands. "There is little I have not felt, and nothing that can felt in battle."

It took all of Oichi's efforts not to cry out as her lover arced the rings and strike of the deity on her flesh, closer than ever before, and even then a protesting groan emerged. "How... can you talk... of battle...?"

"Oh?" Evia raised a curious eyebrow. "Is it not a battle like any other? A clash for dominance, a satiation of desire..." She drew slightly closer than she had meant to, and watched as Oichi fought not to scream. "Granted," she admitted, "there is not much manner in which to lose."

Oichi tried her best to glare at Evia, but she knew the words had merit. Her hand reached up to meet her lover's flesh, and the Auroran gasped lightly; an amused grin rose on her face when she felt the same patterns traced on her flesh as she had drawn on Oichi.

"There we go," she praised. "Now, stance."

She set her hand idle on Oichi's body, and Oichi found the same place on Evia's.

"One, two..."

Their hands traced carefully on one another's bodies, drawing close to those targets but never making contact.

"...guard."

An unspoken agreement between them at that single word; Oichi arrived first, giving a gentle press just moments before Evia did the same.

"And... thrust..."

They struck at once, their breaths colliding with one another's flesh from the contact.

"Three, four, five..."

Pulling away in synchronicity, refusing to continue that pleasure in favour of building for release.

"...guard... parry."

Their arms brushed against one another as their touches made contact at the same moment, both of them fighting the urge to cry out.

"And thrust...!"

Dual blows tore a yelp from Evia's lips; Oichi pulled away in the same moment, and Evia knew it would take more than this to deter her.

"Parry... six, seven..."

The air was thick with tension, and both of them were panting with heavy breaths.

"Eight... thrust!"

The Auroran's voice rose briefly at that command, louder than she had meant to; and this time, their cries were not suppressed, echoing across the Warlord Chamber. The vocalizations sparked something in each of them, as they abandoned any pretense of strategy, launching a full offensive with everything they had. The first few blows were exchanged in silence, but as the pleasure built they found themselves crying out unbidden.

Evia was the first to recollect herself amidst the storm of sensation.

"Guard!"

Oichi groaned violently as their hands left one another, landing fierce connections for their unspoken defense.

"Parry...!"

The brushing contact forced the breath from Evia's lungs.

"Nine, ten 'leven, parry!"

Their arms collided like blows worthy of truer combat, yet neither was deterred by it.

"Guard... twelve, thirt'n, fourt'n..."

Evia's every sweep of her fingers traced tantalizing patterns across Oichi's flesh, driving the Dragnoran crazy with desire.

_Time and Space, her touch..._

"Fift'n... sixt'n, sevent'... parry!"

And the haste with which Oichi acted to every command caught Evia every time, the sensations fogging the Auroran's mind.

_Good Distortion, she wants this..._

"Guard! Eight'n, ninet'n, guar~d... parry, guard, twenty, par~ry, _thrust!_ "

That final cry was all it took; even as they resumed their offense, already were they both lost to the pleasure, crying out in synchronicity. Their voices resonated with one another's, bouncing about the room with enough force to rattle the slides to the balcony. A fragment of eternity, spent in the throes of one another's sensations; and when it ended, their stamina gave way. Oichi's hand fell to her side, and Evia had only enough strength to stop herself from slamming into her lover as she set herself against the Dragnoran. They could feel one another's heartbeat colliding with their own; their breaths against one another's flesh would make clear the experience to anyone observing.

Sleep grasped at Oichi's mind, but she found the strength to circle her lover with one arm; her fingers collided with the golden horn on the Auroran's right, drawing a gasp from Evia.

"You're a demon..."

With that reprimand, she let slumber take her, and Evia only chuckled, setting her own hand on Oichi's own.

"You're a goddess..."


End file.
